ספר תורה ביאלה
thumb|350px|בתי הכנסת שאכסנו את ספר התורה|ימין| מאת: Rav Amedeo Spagnoletto הרב ידידיה ספאניוליטו, המכון למורשת התרבות העברית, בית המדרש לרבנים ברומא Fondazione per i beni culturali ebraici in Italia, Collegio rabbinico Italiano , Italy באוסף הספרים העתיקים של קהילת ביאלה (צפון איטליה) התגלה ספר תורה עתיק שנשתמר במצב טוב. הודות לקרן למורשת התרבותית היהודית באיטליה, הוחל בשחזור ספר התורה שביצע סופר הסת"ם הרב אמדאו ספגנולטו - שאנו חייבים לו את גילוי כתב היד. לאחר שנתיים של עבודה המגילה נחנכה וחזרה לבית הכנסת. ניתוח פחמן -14 אישר את ההנחות הראשונות שמייחסות אותו למחצית המאה ה- XIII. ההרצאה שניתנה בהקונגרס העולמי ה-17 למדעי היהדות שהתקיים באוגוסט 2017 בירושלים הוצגה סקירה על המאפיינים הפליאוגרפיים והקודיקולוגיים שלה ועל השלבים העיקריים של השיקום. Bialla4.jpg Bialla 3.jpg Bialla 2.jpg Bialla6.jpg Biella, l’antico Sefer Torah thumb|ימין| corso del prossimo World Congress of Jewish Studies, che si terrà a Gerusalemme dal 6 al 10 agosto, interverrà tra gli altri il sofer Amedeo Spagnoletto con una relazione dal titolo “The Sefer Torah of Biella XIII century. The discovery and restoration of one of the most ancient Torah scrolls still in use in a Synagogue.” Al centro la straordinaria vicenda del Sefer Torah di Biella, recentemente restaurato a cura della Fondazione Beni Culturali Ebraici in Italia, con il generoso contributo di Fondazione De Levy, Fondazione BPN, Fondazione CRT, Piemonte Ebraico Onlus, Fondazione CR Biella e privati e di proprietà della Comunità ebraica vercellese. Attraverso un esame al Carbonio 14 è stato possibile accertare che il rotolo può essere datato al 1250, classificandolo così come il più antico al mondo proveniente dall’Europa in possesso di una Comunità ebraica e ancora adatto alla lettura. Il restauro del prezioso sefer, che ha fatto il proprio ingresso nella sinagoga di Biella (sezione della Comunità vercellese), è stato condotto nell’ambito dell’attività della Fondazione volta a promuovere il recupero, la conservazione, il restauro e la valorizzazione del patrimonio storico artistico ebraico italiano. “Non è raro imbattersi in Sefer Torah molto antichi – ha sottolineato Spagnoletto, presentando lo scorso anno il risultato dell’analisi al Carbonio al Consiglio Fbcei – ma in questo caso il rotolo è rimasto completamente integro, senza che una sola pergamena sia stata sostituita dal 1250 a oggi”. Indimenticabile la cerimonia di Hacnasat Sefer, l’ingresso di un nuovo Sefer, avvenuta nel marzo dello scorso anno. “Uno shabbat assolutamente straordinario, che resterà nella storia della comunità di Biella, sicuramente, ma anche nella storia dell’ebraismo italiano” aveva sottolineato nell’occasione il presidente della Fondazione Dario Disegni. המקור: מוקד "מהר מאוד הבנתי את הערך של התורה: ביילה מצאה אוצר" thumb|650px|מרכז| המקור: עיתון la stampa ראיון עם אמדאו Spagnoletto ששיקם את ספר התורה בבית הכנסת שחוזר יום ראשון. מאת: alessandro nasi 4 מרץ 2016. Amedeo Spagnoletto è senza dubbio il «sofer», letteralmente lo «scriba», più importante d’Italia e d’Europa. I volumi più antichi e preziosi sono passati sotto le sue mani ed è l’unico ad aver scritto un nuovo sefer Torah negli ultimi 150 anni. Quando circa due anni fa la Comunità ebraica di Biella e Vercelli lo ha contattato per fargli valutare alcuni volumi chiusi negli archivi, nemmeno lui avrebbe immaginato di imbattersi in quello che ad oggi è il sefer Torah più antico del mondo tra quelli utilizzabili. Com’è andato il primo sopralluogo? Ha capito subito il valore di quella scoperta? «Il mio lavoro, oltre al restauro, prevede una prima fase di studio e valutazione dei volumi antichi. Quando sono stato contattato dalla comunità biellese mi hanno chiesto di valutare alcuni manoscritti chiusi in archivio e inutilizzati. Appena mi sono imbattuto nel sefer Torah ho capito subito che poteva avere un grande valore, ma neanche io avrei mai immaginato che potesse risalire alla metà del 1200. Ho accettato il lavoro e deciso che meritava di essere sottoposto all’esame del Carbonio 14: i risultati mi hanno dato ragione». ימין||thumb|450px In che stato era? «L’aspetto che ha dell’incredibile è proprio quello legato alle sue condizioni. Praticamente era perfetto, integro. Dopo 800 anni aveva ancora tutte le pergamene originali e intatte. La perfezione dell’inchiostro è la chiave del mantenimento. Ho accettato questo lavoro proprio perché sapevo che dopo il restauro il volume poteva tornare ad essere utilizzato, a differenza di quello trovato a Bologna che ha una datazione simile, ma è incompleto e inutilizzabile». Che sentimenti ha provato a fare questo recupero? «Una grande emozione. Ma dovevo usare una cautela assoluta perché maneggiavo qualcosa di preziosissimo, anche a livello religioso. Ci sono delle prescrizioni precise e non puoi sbagliare. Il manoscritto deve essere ricollocato nella sua destinazione originale, non va modificato. Non ho riscritto nulla, ho riparato alcune lettere o imperfezioni. Questo è il mio lavoro». * la stampa קטגוריה:מורשת יהדות איטליה קטגוריה:יהדות פיימונטה